DISSIDIA:StarFox
by FireFox14
Summary: Lylat is once again in peril. War has once again risen to destroy the harmony and peace across the entire system. With Fox McCloud no where to be found its up to Star Wolf, Star Falco, and all their friends to save Lylat before it slips into chaos.
1. prologue

**Authors notes: I do not own DISSIDIA, STARFOX, or the elements that make up both games. they are owned by Square Enix and Nintendo respectively in that order. If you enjoy the Prologue let me hear about it and I may continue with this story.**

* * *

><p>DISSIDIA<p>

Starfox

Prologue

* * *

><p>Cosmos, the goddess of harmony.<p>

Chaos, the god of Discord.

Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war.

Ten warriors gathered to serve before Cosmos.

A legendary warrior blessed by the light. A young warrior with a strong sense of duty, and mastery of weapons. An intelligent and mischievous youth, who unquestionably believed there's nothing he couldn't do. A kind-hearted knight who wields the accursed power of darkness. A cheerful man with a strong sense of justice and inability to ignore those in trouble. A pure, innocent girl born with the power of magic. An acerbic young swordsman with glowing eyes wielding a blade as large as he is. A cold, taciturn youth who wields a weapon part sword, part gun. A thief with great energy and a sharp wit. And finally, a light-hearted, cheerful youth able to calm others even through the most trying of situations.

Ten warriors gathered to serve under Chaos.

A powerful knight chained by time. A ruthless, single-minded man with an insatiable lust for power. An entity that wished for all to return to nothingness. A figure clad in armor of the deepest night who walks the path of darkness. A magus of supreme darkness, born from a great evil sealed into a tree. A mage who finds no greater joy than in destruction. A legendary swordsman once revered as a hero. A powerful sorceress possessing a deep-seated rage. A sadistic, narcissistic silver-haired man of delicate, epicene beauty. And lastly, a man bearing many scars and a burning bestiality.

Both sides gathered on to the battlefield with the intent of ending the war in their favor, either for a future of a lasting harmony or for a future of absolute disorder. With the warriors gathered and their reigning deities to lead them they clashed in conflict, both sides pushing against the other, unyielding in their struggle and never wavering in strength as the war carried on through many worlds. Lives were lost in the war and many worlds that once held pristine beauty were left ravaged and desolated in the wake of the constant and ongoing battles.

Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength. It was believed the conflict would last forever.

But the balance was broken.

Those who answered Chaos's call created an inexhaustible force. And under vicious attack without relent, the warriors fighting for Cosmos Started to fall one by one. The conflict that had lasted for eons was about to end in Chaos's favor. The world where the war would end was about to be torn asunder, to sink into a vortex of disorder.

The warriors that answered Cosmos's call could only watch in sorrow as yet another world was about to be lost in what would be the final battle. But the warriors would not give in to despair. Using the last of their strength they sent one final prayer to their goddess along with the last amounts of power they had left, sacrificing their own life force in hopes of ending the war before more innocent lives were lost. Cosmos, knowing that she could not defeat Chaos, gathered all the strength of her warriors and all of her own power in one final attempt to end the war. Using the power she gathered she cast a mighty spell to forever seal away Chaos and his warriors, along with herself. When she cast the spell an enormous vortex was formed on the battle field that dragged Chaos, his warriors and Cosmos into a world between worlds, to be forever sealed until the end of time. The vortex that pulled the warriors and gods from the world collapsed and disappeared, leaving behind a large crater in the earth.

The inhabitants of the world, who witnessed at first hand the power of two mighty gods, went into the vast crater to see what became of the warriors who fought in the battle. There was no trace of the warriors to be found. No bodies of the warriors of harmony were found, only their weapons were found, while the warriors of discord seemed to have vanished completely into thin air. They searched night and day for any sign of the warrior's fate when they finally unearthed something from the epicenter of the crater. It was a small jewel, unlike anything they had ever seen. One side of the jewel was a provident light blue like the sky, while the other side was a foreboding deep red like blood. The people who found the jewel took it as a sign from the heavens. So to appease their new found gods they built an entire city for them within the newly filled lake, and erected a temple in the center of the city. The jewel that was found in the center of the battle was carved into two amulets and placed in the temple, as their most sacred treasures, where the people worshiped both of their gods. They would pray to Chaos to spare them from his mighty wrath, and pray to Cosmos for their peace to last forever. The prophets of the temple were given a vision and prophecy of the far future.

Peace would indeed last, but not forever.

"_A bright star shall fade into darkness. The warriors of Chaos shall rise once again to spread the shadow of despair and extinguish the light forever, and it shall begin when despair consumes their hope."_

Cosmos only postponed the conflict for a time, a time that would last for centuries only to continue again. Conflicts will always rise, harmony cannot last forever. The prophets could only send a silent prayer to the people of the far future, and hope that they can overcome the grim times that lay ahead.


	2. The Deadlock Crisis

Chapter One

The Deadlock Crisis

* * *

><p>High up in Corneria's orbit was the enormous Beltino Orbital Gate that has served as the primary source of interstellar travel through the many sectors of Lylat. After the Aparoid invasion six years ago it served as the center of government for Corneria while the planet was being rebuilt. Three years later when the Anglar Blitz was brought to an end it was decided that the orbital gate would be permanently made to serve as a secondary base of government to better serve Corneria in times of military need. Presently the General of the Cornerian Army is aboard the space station, going over the reports and paperwork that came with the position in his office which had a spectacular view of the home planet behind him. He was an old rabbit with grey fur, a white mustache, wore a small pair of specs for his red eyes and donned the customary general's uniform. His name was Peppy Hare, the current general of the Cornerian Army and former member of Star Fox.<p>

He was just about done with the paperwork concerning the situation regarding Aquas and Zoness when his intercom buzzed loudly, scaring the poor old hare out of his wits.

"Good God, for a second there I thought a bomb went off," said the hare, collecting himself before organizing his scattered paperwork and answering the intercom. "Yes Margret, what is it?"

"I have a message from the Corneria Skies Hotel regarding some of the guests you called for the meeting tomorrow General Hare, three of them have just arrived and are asking where they are to be lodged sir," Said a voice over the intercom, " where do you want me to send them?"

"Can you tell me which ones they are?" asked Peppy.

"The manager gave me their names; they are the ones from Sargasso," Said the secretary now known as Margret.

"Good, but I would prefer that they don't meet up with the other members of the meeting early, so I need you to arrange lodgings at a different Hotel to avoid any unpleasant exchanges between them." said peppy.

"I thought you would ask me that so I started with the arrangements already sir, I thought ahead considering…" she left that statement hanging, knowing that he would understand perfectly.

"Ah yes, excellent, thank you Margret. By the way, did you receive any messages from the other three that didn't reply?" asked Peppy.

"I have a message from two of them stating that they will arrive for the meeting tomorrow morning, but the last one still hasn't responded yet, anything else sir?." asked Margret.

"No, no that is all, carry on. Oh and before I forget can you have someone replace this darn intercom with a more quite one? The thing nearly gave me a heart attack." said Peppy.

"Now that would be a first, an intercom induced heart attack. We wouldn't be able to explain that to the doctors without looking ridiculous," said Margret, giggling at the image of an old hare being carried on a stretcher with wide eyes, blue faced, and clutching his heart looking like his life flashed before his eyes. "I'll see what I can do about that intercom Peppy, wouldn't want you to kick the bucket in these times yet."

"Thank you Margret." Chuckled Peppy, and with that he turned off the intercom and sat in his chair enjoying his moment of peace. He chuckled a bit from his secretaries light joke. It was one of the small things in life that can always seem to make things less boring or depressing, especially in times of war. Peppy sighed at that thought, knowing that this is one of those times. War had been declared on Corneria by the planet Venom once again under a new dictatorship. Peppy could still remember the year long peace before the war started.

It was three years ago after the Anglar Blitz was put to an end. When the Anglars were defeated and the planet Venom was taken into the Cornerian government they debated on what was to become of the planet, since it became apparent that they couldn't leave it without someone trying to wage war from the planet. The conclusion was a new project known as "Anti-Venom" led by Beltino Toad, which was an environment project with the goal of ridding Venom of its toxic waters and hazardous atmosphere in order to make it habitable for citizens of Lylat. In little over two months Venoms first and largest terraforming facility was established. The purpose of the facility on Venom was so they could research all the bio-hazards of the planet and create de-toxins to counter and eradicate them from the planets waters, landscapes, and Atmosphere. The facility would have taken years to construct, but it was given funding, supplies, and equipment provided by one of the new companies that had bought a claim on Venom. While the facility was used to filter the toxins from the planet the government already began establishing different cities for the many business and companies that saw this as an investment opportunity, thus creating an economy for Venom. The Largest contributor to the effort of colonizing Venom was Dash Bowman, grandson to Andross, the evil scientist that was banished to Venom for his heinous acts against Corneria and the man who initiated the Lylat war years ago. Dash felt that it was his responsibility to assist in the efforts to cleanse Venom since his grandfather waged war from the very planet, and that it would prove his worth as a model citizen of Corneria. Dash had already earned adoration for his assistance in ending the Blitz, so his popularity climbed at a fast pace with his time spent on "Project Anti-Venom". In what would have taken years for the planet to be habitable, the planet was terraformed and its Capitol was made in ten months, exactly one year since the Blitz ended. The planets new found glory left many people breathless as people flocked to the planet to celebrate both the anniversary of the end of the Anglar Blitz and the new beginning of Venom. The new leader of the planet Venom was none other than Dash Bowman, who was announced as the leader for his bravery in the Anglar Blitz, his many contributions to purifying Venom and maintaining the growing economy of Venom. He was also given charge of the military that was now stationed on Venom, should the need for additional forces be absolute in times when Corneria is brought into a war from threats like mad scientists, alien entities or anything similar to past conflicts. It was however thought that such a need of military power would not be needed for awhile, if not ever. The whole year that had gone by without incidents of wars breaking out had left the people to believe that nothing could go wrong if Star Wolf had anything to say about it.

That's right, it was Star Wolf that ended the Blitz and was the new heroic icon for Lylat. At the time Star Fox were the ones who were to end the blitz, but were beaten to the punch by Star Wolf, who were promised to have the bounties on their heads removed if they were to cooperate. In the end they betrayed Star Fox and received all the glory for ending the war and broadcasted it across Lylat as a bonus. Peppy was furious that they pulled something as underhanded as that but could only oblige to the deal. After that people started asking for Star Wolf to do missions instead of Star Fox, who have to everyone's knowledge, been permanently disbanded ever since.

Slippy Toad left the team to start a new life with his fiancée Amanda, and went to work with his father Beltino, who was one of the key staff to "Anti-Venom", as an engineer for the machines that were to be used for the project. It was thanks to his engineering skills that the terraforming facility was made into a huge success.

Falco Lombardi left to form his own team called Star Falco, with one other member Katt Monroe, and began doing odd jobs such as courier missions, escorts for political parties, bodyguards and other such things. It wasn't as popular as Star Wolf but it eventually gained fame by completing many missions and even got a base of operations on the Corneria.

When peppy thought about the members of Star Fox, he thought about the last member left of the now disbanded team. Fox McCloud, the leader of Star Fox who brought an end to the Lylat war and saved the planet Sauria from Andross, and ended the Aparoid invasion. When Star Wolf became the new heroes of Lylat and the members of Star Fox leaving, Fox simply vanished. No one knew where he went or what became of him since they were so caught up in the victory over the Anglars and their new heroes. Months later when Peppy asked if Falco knew where Fox was he was left quite upset from what he was told. Fox decided to try and get as far away from everything as he could and returned to his home world Papetoon to drown out his grief of having everything he had ever loved taken from him, his depression overwhelming him. When his friend Falco found him he tried everything to cheer up his friend, but to no avail. Falco had the idea that Fox should retire as a pilot and re-engineer his Arwing into a racing machine and enter the G-Zero Grand Prix. He even offered to retire himself and enter with Fox if he agreed to it. But Fox refused his friends proposition, leaving Falco with no choice but to leave him behind, before he went to start Star Falco. Peppy immediately contacted Fox, worried about his health. When he contacted Fox he offered him a position in the Cornerian army, and at the very least a mission for "Anti-Venom". Fox appreciated the kind offer but turned him down saying he didn't have to do so. Before Peppy could insist any further Fox explained to him he wouldn't be able to take his offer at the present time anyway, that he had already been hired for a high paying job that would take months for him to complete. Peppy could see that Fox was still hurting on the inside but was relieved to see that Fox was at least trying to move on. Peppy wanted to know more and asked what the job was exactly. Fox didn't go into full details just that he was to help carry any heavy equipment, cargo, and provide assistance if anything requiring a blaster was needed. And with that Fox said goodbye to Peppy, his last statement being that he had to finish prepping the Great Fox II for the long trip.

So for an entire year everything seemed to work itself out in the end. Venom was colonized, criminal activities across Lylat were at an all time low and peace was once again brought to Lylat. So after the celebration on Venom, with Star Wolf and Star Falco as honorary guests, Cornerian officials pulled out from Venom to give its new leader time to adjust to his new role. During the first month after Dash was made leader of Venom contact to and from the planet for some odd reason could not be made, whether it was an important business call, to common chit chat between friends. When they were able to make contact with planet they were told that they were unable to communicate with other planets due to space debris knocking out their long range communications array, so they paid it no further mind.

However; a strange anomaly was occurring over the next month. Communication to the planet Macbeth was also rendered impossible, the problem being that the communications station was experiencing technical errors apparently. Beltino Toad was rendered speechless at this bit of information. His trip to Macbeth during Venoms month long silence gave him time to upgrade the stations arrays himself, to try and re-establish contact with Venom, making them the finest in long range communications in the sector. This left many government officials wary to all the abnormalities that had been occurring. It was one thing for Venom to lose contact for a month, but for Macbeth to be silenced three days after Venom was contacted again? The calm before the storm is what people began calling it, thinking that a disaster, bigger than all the wars so far, was on the horizon. But they couldn't act on mere feelings of paranoia, so they left it alone for the time being.

Then the storm had struck Zoness. Three days after Macbeth was contacted communications to the planet Zoness were immediately brought to a stop. The fact that another planet was silenced left many people shocked and frightened, unaware of what was going on at Zoness. General Peppy immediately contacted the forces on Aquas, the neighboring planet of Zoness, to investigate the cause behind the failed communications with its neighbor. Aquas sent a small scouting fleet to investigate, one hundred flyers leaving for the planet. One week had passed and still no word from the scouts. The general was anxious to know what was taking them so long. His anxiety increased, when only five members of the scouting fleet, and an extra ship, returned with grave news. When the extra pilot revealed himself Peppy was left shocked at who it was. It was Dash Bowman, heavily injured and near dead.

Venom had undergone a Coup de tat lead by a man named Mateus, who somehow gained control over the military on Venom. Dash Bowman was imprisoned two days after his inauguration, leaving its new ruler in charge of affairs on Venom. Dash was able to eventually escape and found out what the man's plan was. He was amassing an armada to launch a full scale invasion on Corneria, by expanding his power through conquering the other planets in Lylat. Dash had to warn Peppy what was going on in Venom before it was too late for Corneria, so he stowed away on the fleet headed to Macbeth, and wait for an opportunity to jump ship and head for Zoness before they could get there. The fleet however was hot on his trail, and it was through his piloting and sheer luck that he was able to reach Zoness to warn them. It was futile however, as they were able to cut off their communications from Corneria before Dash could warn them. He thanked whatever gods there were out there when a fleet from Corneria had arrived three days later, although it was a close call for him when the armada wasted no time in picking off the investigation fleet. Dash and small hand full were able to escape since they were focused on the larger force, noticing them slip away in the chaos of battle.

Peppy wasted no time after hearing this, and immediately sent forces from Katina to defend Aquas and Fichina from the approaching armada. He figured that sending forces to Zoness now would be wasted effort, opting to defend the planets that could have yet to be attacked by Venoms new ruler. When the invasion force arrived the Cornerian Army was ready to fight them off and push them back. When they won the fight for Aquas and Fichina they began to prepare to retake Zoness and Macbeth, and eventually Venom itself. However; when they arrived at the planet Macbeth a nasty surprise was waiting for them. An armada had been waiting for their arrival at Macbeth and was completely decimated by them. The new armada was then headed for Fichina to continue its way towards Corneria, the main prize of their conquest. Unable to spare reinforcements to Fichina, Peppy hired team Star Falco to defend the planet until reinforcements arrived. He then hired team Star Wolf to assist the second fleet near Zoness in retaking it. Star Falco was successful in defending the planet long enough for the fleet to arrive, who were able to quell the battle for Fichina. Star Wolf weren't so fortunate, who were beaten in the end of the battle losing the fleet and nearly their lives.

"The Deadlock Crisis" is what it was called. For two years neither side was able to overpower the other, only accomplishing small victories such as space battles in sector X and the orbit of Zoness. The war was no longer a struggle for dominance, but rather a contest of who lasts longer and who bleeds out first from the constant battles. So far the Cornerian Army was still going strong, but all it would take to tip the scale was a small grain that will ensure victory, or defeat.

Peppy was brought out of his reminiscing when the clock started chiming, signaling that the day was ending.

"_My how time flies by when you think of the past. To think that after two years we still haven't had a break through," _Thought Peppy. He then sorted all his completed paperwork and placed them in a brief case to be archived. He then left his office and made his way to his private transport unit to return to Corneria.

"_But all that changes tomorrow," _thought Peppy_. "If this meeting goes well without a hitch, we may finally see an end to this war." _Peppy then stepped into his transport, which then took off as soon as he sat in his seat, slowly making its way towards Corneria. Peppy waited patiently before looking out his window to observe the stars that went by. He took a deep breath before sighing in sadness.

"_Where ever you are, we need your help. All of Lylat needs you." _Thought Peppy, hoping that the person he's thinking of could hear his thoughts.

"_Where are you Fox?"_

End Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: well it took me awhile due to distarctions, but i finished the first chapter and hope that you like it. quick heads up, I may take time in posting new chapters due to school and other things that may come up, so they wont be constant like other stories. please leave a review for my chapters. And special thanks to Darksoul24 for being my first reviewer ever. Thanks for the review Darksoul24, I very much appreciate it and hope to recieve reviews as nice as yours! This is FF14 signing off.<strong>


End file.
